Cyberdyne Systems
' Cyberdyne Systems' is the corporation that created or led to the creation of Skynet. They were/will be a major player in the instigation of the Robot War for the Future. History Cyberdyne was initially a benign manufacturing corporation at 18144 El Camino Real, Sunnyvale, California. Its products included computers or processors, with a Japanese branch dedicated to robots and mechsuits. From the equipment in its factory and its high tech-sounding name, it seems possible that Cyberdyne might have been some sort of smaller parts producer for larger manufacturers of high tech equipment. The company obtained machine wreckage, including a CPU chip and an arm, of a killer robot from the future due to Timefuckery. It is not known who, then, actually invented the tech. After reverse engineering the remains, Cyberdyne created a powerful new microprocessor for weapons systems, becoming a major contractor for the US military. Cyberdyne eventually developed Skynet, a network of supercomputers that employ artificial intelligence in order to replace human beings as commercial and military aircraft pilots, and for the control of other military systems, including nuclear missiles. The system went online on August 4, 1997. On August 29, 1997, Skynet became self-aware. In a panic, humans attempted to shut it down, but Skynet retaliated by launching a nuclear attack against Russia, knowing that the Russian counterattack would eliminate its enemies in the United States, initiating an indeterminately long period of global warfare. The battle pitted/will pit humans against machines, which develop ever-increasing capabilities. The event is later known as Judgment Day. In an effort to prevent Judgment Day from occurring, Cyberdyne's headquarters were destroyed by a group of time traveling saboteurs in 1995. Despite the destruction of Cyberdyne's headquarters, the timeline was only slightly altered: after the destruction of the company's headquarters, Cyberdyne Systems patents were obtained by the U.S. Government, with another technological corporation Cyber Research Systems. Skynet continued to be developed by the company for SAC-NORAD, and ultimately, Judgment Day still occurred, just at a later date than it would have originally. Cyberdyne was still in existence as recently as 2003, when Dr. Serena Kogan convinced Marcus Wright to sign a paper to donate his body to Project Angel, a project of the genetics division of Cyberdyne Systems. At a certain point, Cyberdyne was sold to the United States Air Force, according to one of the internet news pages in Skynet Central. The USAF was the organization that finished Skynet's development. It is unlikely that the corporation is still active when Judgment Day occurred. After even more unnecessary Time-fuckery which prevents Cyberdyne from getting their hands on future technology, they instead build Skynet in 2017 as a computer app known as Genisys. Cyberdyne was aided in its creation of advanced programing that made it Skynet and helped create mimetic polyalloy and a prototype Time Displacement Equipment as well. The same terrorists from the new timeline destroyed the Cyberdyne campus. Unknown to them, Skynet's system core was actually underground and survives, self-aware but delayed in its plans. Known Employees of Cyberdyne * Miles Dyson * Carl Gibbons * Moshier * Serena Kogan * Daniel Dyson * John Connor * Cyberdyne security guard no.1 * Cyberdyne security guard no.2 * Kimberly Duncan Machines manufactured by Cyberdyne Systems *Cyberdyne Systems Series 70 *Cyberdyne Systems Series 600 *Cyberdyne Systems Series 700 *Cyberdyne Systems Series 800 *Cyberdyne Systems Series 1000 *Cyberdyne Systems T-1000000 *Harvester *Hydrobot *Moto-Terminator *Sidewinder *Snowminator *Skynet Express *Transport Notes *In the original timeline, at some point after the Judgment Day, Cyberdyne Systems created the Series 600, Series 800 and Series 1000 under the control of Skynet. *It can be assumed that Cyberdyne continued its work on AI despite the loss of its corporate headquarters in 1995. Its work continued until it was sold to the USAF. Later, it was either restructured into Cyber Research Systems or was under the administration of the Air Force's already existing division called CRS. *However, none of this explains why Cyberdyne logos are still being used by Skynet in 2018, but then nothing can really explain why a self-aware AI uses the logos of a company that no longer exists by that year anyway. The use of those logos in 2018 says nothing about when Cyberdyne originally ceased to exist. Category:Corporations Category:Enemies Category:Morally Ambiguous Figures Category:Conspiracies Category:Stupid Awesomes Category:Douchey Awesomes